


Gasoline

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Role Reversal, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Ты – всего лишь часть машины, а не живой человек.[Два драббла, связанные между собой общей песней]
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	1. Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Some unique genres/warnings for each of the drabbles (General ones are indicated in the header) + short description:  
> 1) Darkfik, Death of the main character. Richard is an Android, and Gavin Reid is a human.  
> Richard takes Connor's place, and Gavin takes Hank's. By game events, taking into account the characters ' characters.  
> 2) Love/Hatred. Richard is a human, and Gavin Reid is an Android.  
> The deviants won peacefully, but Richard still refuses to believe in the presence of emotions in his Android, although the evidence is literally at every step.
> 
> Song: Halsey – Gasoline. I advise you to turn it on for a deeper dive, you will not regret it.
> 
> Некоторые уникальные жанры/предупреждения для каждого из драбблов (общие указаны в шапке) + короткое описание:  
> 1) Даркфик, Смерть основного персонажа. Ричард — андроид, Гэвин Рид — человек.  
> Ричард – на месте Коннора, Гэвин – Хэнка. По событиям игры с учётом характеров персонажей.  
> 2) Любовь/Ненависть. Ричард — человек, Гэвин Рид — андроид.  
> Девианты мирно победили, но Ричард до сих пор отказывается верить в наличие эмоций у его андроида, хотя доказательства находятся буквально на каждом шагу.
> 
> Песня: Halsey – Gasoline. Советую включить ради более глубокого погружения, не пожалеете.

.

_Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_   
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me_   
_Just to pour that motherf*cker down the drain like me?_   
_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

.

– Ты не живой.

Эти слова не способны задеть, оставить отпечаток, обидеть. Он и так это знал, и так утверждал это. Но Гэвину было мало знания, разделённого на двоих – ему хотелось это озвучить, унизить вслух, обвинить.  
Словно бы Ричард был виноват хоть в чём-то.

Рид тоже понимал, что андроид не виноват. Не виноват в том, что Гэвин стал ему напарником, не виноват в своей машинной сущности и в том, что ему в голову загружено слишком много программ, что делают его таким человечным. Однако всё это только подпаляло раздражение Гэвина.  
Лучше бы машины были похожи на машины, а не на людей. Такие правильные, такие умные.  
Такие искусственные и слишком, слишком _живые_.

.

– Какого хрена ты не побежал за ним?!  
– Ваша жизнь на тот момент _показалась_ мне дороже, детектив. Если бы я побежал…  
– Если бы ты побежал, мы бы поймали преступника! – Гэвин взревел, толкая непоколебимого Ричарда в грудь. – Ты – машина. Так и будь ей. Выполняй свою миссию, а уж за своей жизнью я как-нибудь сам пригляжу!

.

Б _о_ льшую часть времени Гэвин ведёт себя противоречиво. Он стремится, слишком стремится видеть в Ричарде живого человека, но при этом раздражается из-за каждого проблеска человечности в андроиде. Он рвёт и мечет, когда Ричард приносит ему кофе, и плюётся ядом, стоит андроиду проигнорировать его просьбы сделать этот бодрящий напиток.  
Ричарду так даже проще. Каждая вспышка гнева детектива – звоночек андроиду о том, что пора бы провести диагностику в КиберЛайф.  
Ведь девианты – « _Просто сломанные консервные банки, мешающие жить человеческой расе_ », как нелестно называет их сам Рид.  
Гэвину не нужны неприятности. Ричарду не нужно быть сломанным.

.

Драка в клубе завершается быстро. Ричард – сильный, он легко отбивает атаки сразу двух андроидов, успевая приглядывать за напарником. Мигает напоминание, что свою жизнь Гэвин способен отстоять и сам, и Ричард более на него не смотрит.

Он решает, стрелять или нет.

Гэвин говорил, что Ричард не живой.  
Говорил, что Ричарду не стоит даже пытаться выглядеть таковым, чтобы не пасть ещё больше в глазах детектива.

В груди андроида всё равно ворочается _надежда_ , когда он спускает курок, думая, что Рид это одобрит.

У ног Ричарда – два отключённых девианта и лужи голубой крови. На его одежде она тоже есть. И вся – не его.  
Он протягивает пистолет своему человеку и ждёт его вердикта.  
Гэвин молчит. Забирает пистолет.

– Ты — _маньяк_ , Ричард, – и уходит.

.

– Что будет, если я спущу курок?

Обезвредить Гэвина намного проще, чем отвечать на его вопросы. Ричард не делает ни того, ни другого, просто глядя прямо в чёрное отверстие дула перед своим лицом.  
Рида шатает, его рука дрожит. Человек не в себе от пережитого стресса.

– Пустота? Грёбанный Рай для роботов? Или твой персональный Ад? Что будет, Ричард? Отвечай мне!  
– Я не могу знать, об этом нет достоверных сведений.  
– Не так отвечай!

Ричард склонил голову, заставляя Гэвина нервно дёрнуться. Диод мигнул жёлтым.

– Что Вы хотите услышать, детектив?

Ричард знал, насколько Рид разочарован. В себе, в мире вокруг, в постоянной несправедливости. Ричард знал, насколько Рид одинок и требователен – к себе и к остальным.  
Ему нельзя было угодить. Но это, скорее всего, потому, что он сам в себе разобраться не мог. Так считал Ричард.

Рид выдыхает облачко пара, смотрит побито, но в то же время с горькой иронией – всё это отражается в его глазах.

– Ты ведь… Ты ведь просто куча металлолома. Господи, ты ведь всего лишь сраный кусок пластика!

Ричард выжидающе приподнимает бровь.

– С чего я решил, что ты пытаешься мне угодить?..  
– С чего Вы решили, что я пытаюсь Вам угодить, детектив? – Ричард подходит ближе, упирается лбом в прохладное дуло. – Я так настроен. Отлажен. Мне нужно делать свою работу, и делать её хорошо. Пока моя работа неразрывно связана с Вами, я буду пытаться Вам угодить. Я – машина, детектив, – Ричард безэмоционально смотрел, наблюдал, ждал. – Стреляйте. Вам нужно выпустить пар.  
– Какая же ты всё-таки сволочь, – выплёвывает Рид, опуская пистолет.  
– Вам следует точнее изъяснять свои желания, – напрямую попросил Ричард. – С Вами сложно работать.  
– Пошёл ты, – огрызнулся Гэвин, подхватывая с лавочки начатую бутылку пива. – Нет, – хмыкнул он, видя, как андроид двинулся следом. – Я пить. Один. Мне нужно подумать.  
– Так бы сразу, детектив.

.

– Застрели её, и я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы, – голос Камски напоминает шампанское – тоже слегка дурманит и покалывает язык, – но Ричард вкуса не знает, а потому и не сравнивает, ведь сравнивает Гэвин, – Или пощади, если видишь в ней живую душу. Но тогда ты от меня и слова не услышишь. Выбор за тобой, Ричард.

Гэвин молчит. Сама затея поездки к Элайдже Камски ему не нравилась, чуял он подвох – и вот, что и требовалось доказать. Однако Рид вновь обманул бы себя, если бы сказал, что ему неинтересен результат выбора Ричарда.  
Человек смотрит на Хлою, что стоит на коленях, пока дуло пистолета впивается в её нежную кожу. Рид вспоминает, как сам приставлял пистолет ко лбу Ричарда. Но даже тогда выглядел он иначе – его взгляд не был таким стеклянным, сам он выглядел полным жизни.  
Прототип. Программа интеграции.  
Фальшивка.

Хлоя фальшивкой быть не умела. Именно поэтому Гэвину было её чуть-чуть жаль. Если бы она притворилась хоть на мгновение, детектив бы не выдержал и приказал машине опустить руку.  
Она не притворялась. Ричард выстрелил.  
Всё честно.

– Всё честно, – повторяет Камски мысль Гэвина. – Тест отрицательный, в тебе нет эмпатии. Задавай один вопрос, и я отвечу всё, что знаю.

Вопроса Рид не слышит – спешно покидает место событий, стремясь поскорее вдохнуть холодный воздух. Ричард всё сделал правильно. Разве? Они получат необходимую информацию, но стоила ли эта информация жизни?  
Или никакой жизни не было, и Ричард просто пристрелил микроволновку?  
Тогда чем сам Ричард отличается от микроволновки, почему Гэвин выделяет его среди всех андроидов, видит в нём столько жизни? Жизни, которой нет?..  
Возможно, очень возможно, что если бы Рид был с Ричардом чуть мягче, чуть аккуратнее подталкивал его на путь девиации, он бы воочию смог увидеть эмпатию бездушной машины.  
Смог бы наблюдать, как андроид-детектив не хочет убивать ради расследования.

– Я получил координаты Иерихона, – оповещает Ричард, выходя из дома Камски.

Но Гэвин мудак. И он понимает, только сейчас понимает, как облажался.

.

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_   
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_   
_Do the people whisper ‘bout you on the train like me?_   
_Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

.

Андроиды живые. Маркус, Норт, весь Иерихон – живые.  
А Ричард, с его, Гэвина, подачи – нет.

Рид надеется, что ещё есть шанс всё исправить. Надеется, поднимаясь на крышу здания, от бега едва не задыхаясь. Он должен успеть. Должен сказать, что не говорилось ранее, должен перешагнуть через себя и вытащить наружу всё, что накопилось. Ричард поймёт, он умный, поймёт, что девианты – тоже люди!

– Ричард! – он видит своего андроида на краю крыши, с винтовкой в руках, и в груди леденеет. – Ричард…  
– Уйдите, детектив Рид.

Холодный голос. Холоднее, чем снег, чем ладони Гэвина, замёрзшего в своей тонкой кожанке в такую метель.

– Рик… Прошу, прости меня. За то, что называл тебя железкой. Ты живой, я знаю, ты пытался работать со мной, но правда в том, что я мудак. Ублюдок, какого поискать. Попался бы тебе Андерсон, к нему бы ты сразу подход нашёл, и-  
– Гэвин, я не нуждаюсь в извинениях. Уйдите. Не мешайте.

Рид поперхнулся, но затем задержал дыхание. Ричард не мог полноценно сосредоточиться на цели, опасаясь внезапного нападения. Пока Рид здесь, он не выстрелит.

– Ричард…  
– RK900, детектив. Всего лишь машина. Предупреждаю в последний раз: не мешайте мне выполнять мою миссию, иначе я вынужден буду принять меры. Уходите.  
– Нет.

Если бы Ричард не был андроидом, Рид бы подумал, что тот просто обиделся. Вот только правда такова, что обижаться андроиды не умеют.  
Гэвин достал пистолет. Ричард поднялся и аккуратно положил винтовку на бетон.  
А затем понёсся вперёд. Рид выстрелил, но промахнулся – Ричард молниеносно ушёл от пули.  
Андроид налетел на него с холодным расчётом, Рид в первый раз сражался с ним в полную силу. В первый – и последний. Гэвин старался использовать укрытия и предметы окружения в качестве защиты и нападения, но это не помогало. Рид и не надеялся, что поможет.  
Последняя надежда на победу рухнула в тот момент, когда Гэвин ощутил, как хрустнуло плечо. Он почувствовал дикую боль и пропустил момент, когда Ричард поднял его же пистолет. Впрочем, болеть оставалось недолго.  
Ричард выглядел таким красивым на фоне ночного неба, слабо мерцающего света ламп на крыше и падающего снега.  
Таким _чертовски живым_.

– Прощайте, детектив.

.

  
_And all the people say_   
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_   
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_   
_With your face all made up, living on a screen_   
_Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline_

_~~Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold~~ _

.


	2. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

.

_Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_  
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
_Do you call yourself a f*cking hurricane like me?_  
_Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

.

Каждое его слово – непредсказуемый удар. Повезёт – лишь слегка заденет, нет – попадёт в самое сердце. GV200 старался не обращать внимания, выстраивал вокруг себя панцирь из яда и оскорблений в ответ, но Ричард, казалось, учился быстрее своего андроида.  
Вероятность того, что Гэвин пошлёт эту обретённую жизнь, свободу и работу к чёрту, увеличивалась с пугающей его самого скоростью. Но сдаваться так просто он не собирался, хотя и явно проигрывал Ричарду в умении причинять моральную боль.

.

Ричард предпочитал или игнорировать, или порицать андроида. Как только человек открывал рот, щурясь, Рид готовился к обороне. Гэвин упрямо не бежал с поля боя, надеясь, что однажды до этого упёртого барана дойдёт, насколько сильно он задевает своими словами девианта.

– Ты можешь спать? Видеть сны?  
– Нет.  
– Ощущать вкус пищи? Хотя бы просто есть?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда почему ты так рьяно утверждаешь, что являешься полноценно живым?  
– Я могу чувствовать. И отвечать. Я – не просто послушная машина. И сейчас мне хочется ударить тебя по лицу.  
– За то, что я говорю правду?

Да, именно за это. Жизнь андроида по-своему хороша, но есть в ней и много минусов, о которых большинство предпочитает молчать. Гэвину хотелось бы увидеть сон, но он не мог – и Ричард немилосердно бил по этому его больному месту.

.

– Твои эмоции – просто эмуляция, Гэвин. Разве ты ещё этого не понял?

Ричард подкрался неожиданно, Рид едва не подпрыгнул, отрывая ладонь от бродячей кошки, шёрстку которой только что перебирал пальцами.  
Всё умиление как ветром сдуло, стоило услышать столь ненавистный им голос.

– Я люблю кошек.  
– Неужели? Как любишь свою работу? – когда Гэвин был машиной, работа была его главным приоритетом, и Ричард это знал.  
– Работу свою я тоже люблю, – фыркнул Рид, стараясь принять непринуждённый вид.  
– Что вообще ты можешь знать о любви?

Вопрос поставил Гэвина в тупик. Нашёлся он не сразу, что не ускользнуло от внимания Ричарда, но всё же ответил:  
– Это привязанность. Чувство, которое тебе, ублюдок, не понять.

Ричард на провокацию не поддался, лишь скрестил руки на груди. Гэвин плюнул на разговор и направился обратно в отделение полиции, не замечая на себе заинтересованного взгляда человека и продолжая раздумывать над понятием любви.

.

– Какого…

За этот недоумённый и испуганный возглас Ричарда Гэвин готов был расстаться с жизнью. Это он практически и сделал, прикрывая несносного человека от выстрелов. Пуля чудом не задела тириумный насос, застряв где-то в синтетических рёбрах, но Рид от такого вышел из игры. Благо, Ричард среагировал мгновенно, в два удара вырубив преступника. Пистолет заклинило. Им повезло.

– Техника сюда! – выкрикнул Ричард, опускаясь рядом с Ридом на колени и осматривая его корпус под пропитавшейся тириумом рубашкой. – Придурок. Ты такой идиот, жестянка.  
– Я ему жизнь спас, а он обзывается.  
– Я думал, ты будешь рад моей смерти.  
– Нет. Я же не ты.

Гэвин произнёс это, почти не думая. Перепалки настолько въелись в их с детективом жизнь, при чём в них проигрывал в основном Гэвин, что значения словам он не придал.  
А зря. Потому что в следующую секунду он увидел, как Ричард нахмурился и сжал кулаки. Как медленно поднялся, более даже не глядя на андроида.

– Да. Тебя ведь не жалко. Нового пришлют.

Ричард знал, что не пришлют. И Гэвин знал. Только столь обидные слова должного эффекта не произвели – Гэвин чувствовал, что обидел человека, а потому их заслужил.  
И, чёрт, ему впервые так сильно захотелось извиниться.

.

— Выдвигаемся через три минуты.

Гэвин кивнул и проверил пистолет.  
Сегодня у их отделения был особый день: удалось вскрыть местонахождение банды наркоторговцев. Хотя этим занимался другой отдел, сотрудники всего Департамента были подключены к облаве — нельзя было допустить, чтобы преступники ушли.  
Рид заметил подошедшего к нему Ричарда. Человек нервничал, как и все здесь, потому и странно было видеть его рядом с Гэвином. Весь участок знал о взаимоотношениях этих двоих.

— Жестянка, не лезь под пули, понял?

В голосе Ричарда не было заботливых ноток, но Гэвин всё равно их уловил. И поспешил ответить — так, чтобы это сделал и Ричард тоже.

— Разбежался, мешок с костями. Меня так просто не убить в отличие от некоторых.

Это был первый раз, когда привычная грызня оставила после себя тёплые чувства. Их ожидали многочасовая перестрелка и постоянный риск для жизни, и обоим вдруг захотелось, чтобы всё сложилось иначе — если бы они были чуть добрее друг к другу.

Мысли эти были забыты, стоило прозвучать сигналу к началу операции.

.

День заканчивался на удивление хорошо. Ричард был в участке, Рид даже перебрасывался с ним подколками, но всё это звучало так невинно по сравнению с тем, что происходило раньше.

Но Гэвину, казалось, и этого было мало. Он чувствовал себя подвешенным в неопределённости, не понимая, как к нему относится Ричард. Это бы не занимало столько места в его голове, если бы Рич не был его напарником — или всё же их связь установилась на более глубоком уровне.

Гэвин зашёл на безлюдную остановку, с ненавистью глядя на соседствующую с ней синюю зону ожидания для андроидов.

Завтра. Завтра Гэвин спросит. Узнает, наконец, что за хрень творится между ними. Так больше продолжаться не может, Рид хочет и должен знать, пусть даже Ричард потом и...

— Тебя подбросить?

Всё-таки, так незаметно к андроиду-детективу мог подкрасться только Рич. Даже несмотря на то, что он подъехал на мотоцикле, Гэвин не услышал его.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Ричард протянул Риду второй шлем — словно бы только за этим и искал андроида.

— Я не нуждаюсь в защите, дубина кожаная.  
— Надевай, я не хочу потом свои кровно нажитые за твоё восстановление выплачивать.  
— О да, шлем поможет, конечно, — буркнул Гэвин, но шлем надел, чтобы затем сесть позади Ричарда — словно они так всегда ездят вместе с работы.

— Кстати, извинения приняты.  
— Какие извинения?! Ты меня с первых дней работы гнобил!  
— Я же вижу, как тебе хочется попросить прощения. Не трудись, я всё и так понял.  
— Ты меня бесишь.  
— _И ты меня_ , Гэвин.

.

~~_And all the people say_ ~~  
~~_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_ ~~  
~~_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_ ~~  
~~_With your face all made up, living on a screen_ ~~  
_~~Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline~~ _

_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold._

.


End file.
